El pájaro azul MLP
by Seren Avro Tsukino
Summary: En el amor siempre hay algo de locura, mas en la locura siempre hay algo de razón. (Friedrich Nietzsche 1844-1900 Filosofo alemán.)


EL PÁJARO AZUL

* * *

**En el amor siempre hay algo de locura, mas en la locura siempre hay algo de razón. Friedrich Nietzsche 1844-1900 Filosofo alemán.**

* * *

Canterlot es teatro divertido y terrible. Entre los concurrentes al café Plombier, buenos y decididos ponys, ninguno más querido que aquel pobre Soarin, triste casi siempre, buen bebedor de sidra, soñador que nunca se emborrachaba, y, como bohemio intachable, bravo improvisador.

En el cuartucho destartalado de nuestras alegres reuniones, guardaba el yeso de las paredes, entre los esbozos y rasgos de futuros versos, estrofas enteras escritas en la letra echada y gruesa de nuestro amado pájaro azul.

El pájaro azul era el pobre Soarin. ¿No sabéis por qué se llamada así? Nosotros le bautizamos con ese nombre.

Ello no fue un simple capricho. Aquel excelente muchacho tenía el triste. Cuando le preguntábamos por qué cuando todos reíamos como insensatos o como potrillos, él arrugaba el ceño y miraba fijamente el cielo raso, nos respondía sonriendo con cierta amargura...

-Camaradas: habéis de saber que tengo un pájaro azul en el cerebro, por consiguiente...

() () ()

Sucedía también que gustaba de ir al poblado de ponyville, al entrar la primavera. El aire del bosque hacía bien a sus pulmones, según nos decía el Wonderbolt.

De sus excursiones solía traer ramos de violetas y gruesos cuadernillos de madrigales, escritos al ruido de las hojas y bajo el ancho cielo sin nubes. Las violetas eran para Rainbow, su obsesión, una Pegaso fresca y azulada que tenía los ojos muy rojos.

Los versos eran para nosotros. Nosotros los leíamos y los aplaudíamos. Todos teníamos una alabanza para Soarin. Era un ingenuo que debía brillar. El tiempo vendría. Oh, el pájaro azul volaría muy alto. ¡Bravo! ¡Bien! ¡Eh, mozo, más sidra!

() () ()

Principios de Soarin:

De las flores, las lindas campánulas.

Entre las piedras preciosas, el zafiro. De las inmensidades, el cielo y el amor: es decir, las pupilas de Rainbow.

Y repetía el poeta: Creo que siempre es preferible la neurosis a la imbecilidad

() () ()

A veces Soarin estaba más triste que de costumbre.

Andaba por los bulevares; veía pasar indiferente los lujosos carruajes, los elegantes, las hermosas yeguas. Frente al escaparate de un joyero sonreía; pero cuando pasaba cerca de un almacén de libros, se llegaba a las vidrieras, husmeaba, y al ver las lujosas ediciones, se declaraba decididamente envidioso, arrugaba la frente; para desahogarse volvía el rostro hacia el cielo y suspiraba. Corría al café en busca de nosotros, conmovido, exaltado, casi llorando, pedía un vaso de sidra y nos decía:

-Sí, dentro de la jaula de mi cerebro está preso un pájaro azul que quiere su libertad...

() () ()

Hubo algunos que llegaron a creer en un descalabro de razón.

Un psicólogo a quien se le dio noticias de lo que pasaba, calificó el caso como una monomanía especial. Sus estudios patológicos no dejaban lugar a duda.

Decididamente, el desgraciado Soarin estaba loco.

Un día recibió de su padre, un viejo provinciano de las pegasus, comerciante en telas, una carta que decía lo siguiente, poco más o menos:

«Sé tus locuras en Canterlot. Mientras permanezcas de ese modo, no tendrás de mí un solo bitt. Ven a llevar los libros de mi almacén, y cuando hayas quemado, gandul, tus manuscritos de tonterías tendrás mi dinero.»

Esta carta se leyó en el Café Plombier.

-¿Y te irás?

-¿No te irás?

-¿Aceptas?

-¿Desdeñas?

-¡Bravo Soarin! – Rompió la carta y soltando el trapo a la vena, improvisó unas cuantas estrofas, que acababan, si mal no recuerdo:

¡Sí, seré siempre un gandul,

Lo cual aplaudo y celebro,

Mientras sea mi cerebro

Jaula del pájaro azul!

() () ()

Desde entonces Soarin cambió de carácter. Se volvió charlador, se dio un baño de alegría, compró levita nueva, y comenzó un poema en tercetos titulados, pues es claro: El pájaro azul.

Cada noche se leía en nuestra tertulia algo nuevo de la obra. Aquello era excelente, sublime, disparatado.

Allí había un cielo muy hermoso, una campiña muy fresca, países brotados por la magia de pincel, rostros de potrillos asomados entre flores; los ojos de Rainbow húmedos y grandes; y por añadidura, el buen Dios que envía volando, volando, sobre todo aquello, un pájaro azul que sin saber cómo ni cuándo anida dentro del cerebro del poeta, en donde queda aprisionado. Cuando el pájaro canta, se hacen versos alegres y rosados. Cuando el pájaro quiere volar abre las alas y se da contra las paredes del cráneo, se alzan los ojos al cielo, se arruga la frente y se bebe sidra con poca agua, fumando además, por remate, un cigarrillo de papel.

He ahí el poema.

Una noche llegó Soarin riendo mucho y, sin embargo, muy triste.

() () ()

La bella obsesión, Rainbow había sido conducida al cementerio.

-¡Una noticia! ¡una noticia! Canto último de mi poema. Rainbow ha muerto. Viene la primavera y ella se va. Ahorro de violetas para la campiña. Ahora falta el epílogo del poema. Los editores no se dignan siquiera leer mis versos. Vosotros muy pronto tendréis que dispersaros. Ley del tiempo. El epílogo debe titularse así: "De cómo el pájaro azul alza el vuelo al cielo azul".

() () ()

¡Plena primavera! ¡Los árboles florecidos, las nubes rosadas en el alba y pálidas por la tarde; el aire suave que mueve las hojas y hace aletear las cintas de los sombreros de paja con especial ruido! Soarin no ha ido al campo.

Hele ahí, viene con traje nuevo, a nuestro amado Café Plombier, pálido, con una sonrisa triste.

-¡Amigos míos, un abrazo! Abrazadme todos, así, fuerte; decidme adiós con todo el corazón, con toda el alma... El pájaro azul vuela.

Y el pobre Garcín lloró, nos estrechó, nos apretó las manos con todas sus fuerzas y se fue.

Todos dijimos -Soarin, el hijo pródigo, busca a su padre, el viejo pegasus. Musas, adiós; adiós, gracias. ¡Nuestro poeta se decide a medir trapos! ¡Eh! ¡Una copa por Soarin!

Pálidos, asustados, entristecidos, al día siguiente, todos los parroquianos del Café Plombier que metíamos tanta bulla en aquel cuartucho destartalado, nos hallábamos en la habitación de Soarin. Él estaba en su lecho, sobre las sábanas ensangrentadas, con el cráneo roto de un balazo. Sobre la almohada había fragmentos de masa cerebral. ¡Qué horrible!

Cuando, repuestos de la primera impresión, pudimos llorar ante el cadáver de nuestro amigo, encontramos que tenía consigo el famoso poema. En la última página había escritas estas palabras:

Hoy, en plena primavera, dejó abierta la puerta de la jaula al pobre pájaro azul.

() () ()

¡Ay, Soarin, cuántos llevan en el cerebro tu misma enfermedad!

* * *

**poema de Ruben Dario, yo solo lo adapte, **


End file.
